The Life of Brian
by Brian O'Conner
Summary: What was Brian's life like before he met Team Toretto? Pre-1st movie, Between 1st and 2nd movies/2nd and 4th movies.


**A/N: I meant to post this fic on the anniversary of Paul Walker's 43rd birthday on 9-12-16, as bit of a tribute, but life got a bit hectic. Welp, still hope to complete it on 11-30. Anyway, for Brian is my favorite character, I wanted to explore him a bit. I'm not going to do rewrites of the movies, but I will do the backstory before 1st movie, between 1st and 2nd, and 2nd and 4th movies. And as of the Fast 8 and future movies, these ones** **I'm going to ignore.**

 **The title is taken from the 1979 Monty Python movie. However, in my fic, it refers to Brian O'Conner, not the MP Brian.**

 **The Life of Brian**

* * *

 **Prologue**

 _July 16, 2018  
_ _Somewhere in Hawaii_

"Bye Rome, see you sometime!" Mia O'Conner gave Roman Pearce a hug and a kiss on the cheek, and Brian hugged him, before Rome got into his rented Aston Martin Vanquish and drove off towards the Honolulu International Airport, to fly off in his Gulfstream to parts unknown.

Two days ago, it had been Brian O'Conner's 40th birthday, and on that occasion, their family had came to visit, Rome now being the last one to leave.

Over the last four years, since the Deckard Shaw debacle, their family had changed very much. Brian and Mia were now raising their family – eight-year old Jack and four-year old Cindy – in Hawaii. About three years ago, they had taken their second honeymoon to Hawaii. Mia had fallen in love with it and had insisted that they move there, away from all the hustle and bustle, the guns and violence. While Dom wasn't so happy about it at first, he had to accept the fact that his little sister was not so little anymore, and had brought two children into this world. And although Brian at first still missed the bullets and car chases, he had soon settled into his new life as a dad, and now between raising his kids, he had opened up his own garage, while Mia had gotten a job as a nurse in The Queen's Medical Center.

Dom and Letty themselves were shuffling time between 1327 in LA (rebuilt since the bomb explosion), and their married home in Dominican Republic. They still didn't have kids, as pregnancy just did not click with Letty, but since she was also getting close to 40, they were going to try for one in nearer future.

Rome was still his usual self. Having won $100 million in Monte Carlo four years ago, he had bought himself an even bigger private jet, in which he kept globetrotting through the world. He was still enjoying his bachelor life, throwing money here and there, owning besides the jet a luxury yacht currently docked in Saint Lucia and homes across the globes, with lots of sports and luxury cars included with the houses. Only that, he found it hard to stay in one place for a long time, he was constantly moving around the world. And in contrast to the other members of the team, he was still not in any relationship, having a new girlfriend(s) every month.

Tej and Ramsey were now an item, now living in Houston, where Tej owned yet another garage, and reportedly were also working on some top secret project, whilst Hobbs had still continued on in DSS.

So, now that their family had all gone their separate ways again, Brian and Mia found themselves alone at their Waialea beach house again. Having just finished cleaning up and put the kids to sleep, Brian and Mia were now preparing to call it a night themselves.

"So, how does it feel to be forty?" Mia asked Brian.

"To be honest, I don't really even miss the car chases and bullets that much. I guess I really am growing up."

"You sure are. Raising a family can be hard, but for me so far it's one of the most rewarding things I've ever done."

"Yeah, just wait until our littles are about fifteen, then we'll see if you still think that way."

"Oh Brian, don't be such a buzz-kill." Mia gave her husband a playful swat on his head.

"I know, I'm kidding. Even if they get into big trouble, which I hope will not happen, we will still love them no matter what."

"Of course we will." Mia smiled.

"And we'll make sure they'll have a much better life growing up than I had."

"I kinda figured that, since you've always been very reserved about your past. You know, it's quite a shame that you know about how it was for me and Dom growing up, but prefer not to mention yours."

"Mine? Well, I have my reasons."

"Your reasons? Such as?"

"Well, when I compare what Dom told me about your dedicated father, with the Sunday churchgoing and barbecues and how he helped you with your homework every day, it makes my childhood an extreme train-wreck. Or actually, it's more like an airplane crash."

"Airplane crash? Brian, that a very strong word."

"It's true. When you and Dom had a perfect family life, in my case you could say that the Brady Bunch was bleeding. Trust me, the Toretto lifestyle may not be perfect, but the O'Conner lifestyle is definitely one you don't want."

"Don't want? Now, I married one, didn't I?"

Brian laughed. "Well, better thank God you didn't have to go through it as a child. It all started in mid-1840s Ireland, when there was the potato blight famine. One million Irishmen died, and another million emigrated to America. Including Declan and Bridget O'Conner, my great-great-great-great-great-great-grandparents, from Connemara, that's west of Galway. They arrived in Baltimore, Maryland, aboard one of the notorious coffin ships, in 1846, and on May 7, 1847, their first son, Jack, was born. He was the first American-born O'Conner."

"So that's where Jack's name came from? Our Jack's, I mean."

"You betcha. Anyway, things weren't easy for them already, the O'Conners really had the luck of the Irish. Nothing was ever given to them, through the history, the O'Conners had had to earn everything in life. And that does include me."

"Well, looking where you've gotten now, I'd say you've done quite a good job."

"I agree."

"And yet you are trying to sweep it under the rug."

"Sweep it- Now, Mia, I got nothing to hide, I just prefer to forget about it. Most of it is just mindless ancient history to me."

"But Brian, now that I have married myself into the O'Conner family, and have birthed two O'Conners, even though they're also just as much Torettos, into the world, surely I deserve to know about it?"

"As I said, Mia, I got nothing to hide. But if you really want to hear about it, fine. Just don't say I didn't warn you. Like I said, it's quite an airplane crash."

"That's okay. About the memoirs, nobody cares about the overly positive ones much anyway, heck, everyone wants to read about all the train-wrecks, the drug addicts."

"Well, luckily in my case, it's just the train-wreck/airplane crash thing. No drug addictions." Brian thought for a moment. "Alright, Mia, you really want to hear about this, here we go. The story begins in North Carolina in early 1978."

* * *

 **A/N: So this is it, a teaser for "The Life of Brian". The story of Brian will start in next chapter.**


End file.
